Dépressive routine
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Des fois, la routine, ça pèse. Et on a envie de changer les choses. Mais des fois, il vaut mieux les laisser telles qu'elles sont. Car on peut regretter. MûSaga


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Camus/Milo.

**Rating :** T.

Je l'ai écrite, il y a un bon moment déjà, par besoin. Ma meilleure amie m'a trahie, la seconde a suivie. Je gardais des choses pour moi et ça me fait toujours du bien de me vider par l'écrit. La solitude, ça pèse. C'est avec ce sentiment et la fatigue que je ressens que j'ai écris cette fic.

* * *

Dépressive routine

C'était le matin. Le soleil se levait, la journée commençait. Quelque chose de bien banal, qui revenait toujours et ce, depuis la nuit des temps. La routine avait quelque chose de rassurant. On se réveillait, se levait, mangeait puis on se lavait pour sortir dehors. Toujours la même chose qui avait toujours la même saveur. Pas de surprises, on n'allait pas se retrouver avec un mort dans la baignoire ou une invasion de rats dans la cuisine. Mais cela ne rassurait pourtant pas tout le monde. Tout le monde n'était pas tranquille. Cette routine faisait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Dans les appartements du chevalier du Sagittaire, Aioros préparait du café. Posé contre le meuble, il écoutait le liquide noir goutter dans la carafe sans discontinuer. Il ne regardait rien, les yeux dans le vague. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage, il semblait réfléchir. Mais à quoi ? À quoi pouvait réfléchir ce si sage chevalier de si bon matin ? Aux nombreuses conquêtes d'Aiolia ? Au retour prochain de Saori ? Aux querelles entre Angelo et Shura ? Non, il ne songeait pas à tout cela. C'était si loin derrière lui, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait l'impression de vivre hors du temps en ces quelques instants, en cette matinée du mois de Mai.

Il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il sortit de la cuisine et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte. Shura était là, devant lui, le regardant sans afficher son mécontentement sur son visage.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Il faut la réveiller.

- Il est tôt.

- Bientôt neuf heures. Ils sont déjà réveillés. Shaka le surveille.

- Laisse-la dormir.

- Il faut y aller. Aioros, va la réveiller. Tout de suite.

- D'accord. »

Aioros se retourna et s'éloigna.

« Il fait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il va la tuer. Et toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et disparut dans un détour du couloir. Shura soupira et ferma la porte laissée ouverte. Il s'appuya dessus et porta sa main à son front. Il était fatigué et voir encore Aioros lui avait fait mal. Il semblait comme endormit. Aucune émotion ne semblait le traverser. Il avait maigrit. Shura ne doutait pas qu'il n'ait rien mangé en se levant.

Aioros marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et demeura devant sans faire le moindre mouvement, hésitant à la pousser et à rentrer. C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit, les paroles de Shura encore présentes dans son esprit. Il la referma derrière lui. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller celle qui y dormait.

Seulement recouverte d'un drap plissé, elle était couchée sur le ventre, tenant son oreiller entre ses bras fins. Ses longs cheveux blonds clairs étaient éparpillés partout. Son visage doux était serein, ses yeux bleu ciel étaient clos. Aioros posa doucement sa main sur sa tête et caressa avec tendresse les fins cheveux. Il n'osait pas élever la voix et perturber son sommeil si bénéfique. Pourtant, elle ouvrit bientôt les yeux et regarda le jeune homme.

« Aioros… ? Souffla-t-elle.

- Il faut te lever. Il est debout.

- Déjà ? Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque neuf heures. Lève-toi, chérie. »

Elle acquiesça mollement et se redressa pour asseoir sur le lit. Aioros se leva et l'aida à faire de même, lui tenant les mains. Il les lâcha pour entourer ses épaules de son bras et elle passa le sien dans son dos. Ils sortirent de la chambre et il la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain où il la quitta. Il retourna dans la cuisine et reprit sa pose et continua à écouter le café goutter.

Bientôt, il ne fit plus de bruit et il prit la carafe pour faire couler le liquide noir dans deux tasses. La jeune femme arriva. Elle s'était douchée, avait démêlé ses longs cheveux et s'était habillée. Aioros tendit une tasse à sa compagne et elle la but. Chose faite, ils se donnèrent la main et sortirent des appartement du chevalier. Il faisait plus chaud dehors. Aioros le sentit, elle l'ignora.

Ils descendirent des marches un moment et arrivèrent au tout premier temple zodiacal. Shura était là et les regarda arriver. Si l'état d'Aioros lui faisait mal, c'était un sacré pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en la voyant, elle. Elle n'était déjà pas très foncée de peau, mais là elle était carrément blanche. Ses cheveux clairs s'harmonisaient avec son teint pâle, plus qu'accentués avec le jean et le débardeur noirs qu'elle portait. Elle avait considérablement maigri et ses yeux bleus ne reflétaient plus ses émotions comme avant. Shura ne savait mettre un nom sur cette chose à demi morte qui marchait vers lui.

Le couple s'arrêta et Aioros la laissa avec Shura pour remonter jusqu'au cinquième temple. Shura contempla la jeune femme qui le regardait dans les yeux.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Pas mieux, mais pas pire non plus. Lys…

- J'essaye, Shura. J'y arrive pas. J'y peux rien.

- Je sais… Mais fait quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça… Regarde ce que tu es devenue. Regarde comment réagit Aioros. Personne ne supporte de vous voir comme ça. Mais il n'y a que toi pour vous en sortir. Alors fait quelque chose…

- Je vais essayer. »

« Tu vas encore essayer… » Pensa-t-il.

Il prit Lys par les épaules et ils prirent un passage secret pour entrer dans les appartements du chevalier. Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Shaka appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ne dit rien en voyant Lys arriver, il commençait à être habité. Mais sa douleur s'accentuait aussi. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

« Ton frère est dans le salon. »

Il ouvrit la porte. Elle entra. Il la referma. Lui et Shura partirent. Lys regarda la pièce. Elle le chercha du regard, son petit frère malade. Il était recroquevillé sur le canapé, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux repliés contre son corps. Lys s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui . Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il ne l'avait pas sentie. Elle posa ses mains sur les bras de son frère. Il la sentit à peine. Il ignorait encore qu'elle était là, près de lui.

« Mû… Souffla-t-elle.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle était là. Qu'elle était revenue. Il leva lentement la tête. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Des jumeaux. On aurait cru voir des jumeaux tant leur regard, leur visage, leurs yeux étaient semblables en cet instant.

« Grande sœur… »

♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣

« Ce n'est plus possible ! Ça ne peut plus durer !

- Sion, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

- Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Tu as vu dans quel état ils sont ?!

- Oui, j'ai vu, et c'est vraiment triste.

- Tu vois ! Je ne supporte plus de voir Lys comme ça ! Elle est plus blanche que morte ! Et Mû qui ne réagit plus à rien… Je sens que je vais péter un câble !

- Tu ne seras pas le premier. Aiolia ne supporte pas non plus la situation et Aioros et Milo essayent bien de le calmer. Aucune amélioration.

- J'en ai marre… Mais marre, tu peux pas savoir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se barrer aussi, cet abruti !

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Sion. Tu vas bientôt en vouloir à Saga d'avoir rencontré ton ancien apprenti.

- Il se trouve que je m'inquiète pour ma famille ! C'est normal, non ?! Combien de chevaliers ont eu la chance que côtoyer des personnes qui ont leur sang ?!

- Tu n'es pas leur père, Sion.

- Peut-être, mais Mû me considère comme tel.

- Et Lys comme son vieil oncle grincheux.

- Tu n'as rien à dire tu as le même âge que moi.

- C'est vrai. Mais il n'empêche que tu exagères. Mû devrait tourner la page et Lys…

- Mais il essaye de se suicider ! On peut pas le laisser seul une minute sans qu'il essaye de faire une connerie ! Je sature…

- Lys est trop émotive, aussi. Elle devrait se montrer forte devant son frère et ne pas se laisser aller. Elle est pâle et fatiguée, certes, mais…

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Dohko, Lys n'a pas pleuré une seule fois. Son mal se traduis par sa pâleur et son inquiétude par une forte fatigue.

- Elle trop émotive quand même.

- Tu ne le serais pas si ton petit frère faisait une dépression made in Mû après que son amant l'ait quitté ? Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi quand je suis mort, hein ? Lys me l'a dit, elle a mis du temps à le sortir de la dépression.

- Ah. Je ne savais pas Mû si fragile. C'est pour ça que Saga a eu le coup de foudre, sûrement.

- Le coup de foudre, il peut se le mettre là où je pense.

- Sion !!

- Saga l'a trompé à cause d'une dispute et s'est tiré avec un autre ! Tu trouves ça normal ?! Tu réagirait comment si je te faisais le coup ?! »

Dohko ne sut quoi répondre à la question du Grand Pope dont la colère ne cessait de monter par journée qui passait. Il s'assit à son bureau et posa ses coude dessus, sa tête entre les mains. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer et d'évacuer cette rage. Il avait envie de tout casser. Il fallait qu'il tape quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui. C'était Saga qu'il voulait frapper.

Il avait envie de lui casser la figure, de réduire ses membres en bouillie, de lui briser tout le corps, d'entendre ses cris de souffrance. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'action insensée qui arrangerait le problème et Mû n'en deviendrait que plus dépressif. Sion ne comprenait pas que son élève puisse s'être attaché autant à cet homme qu'il jugeait sans cœur. Lui pardonner ses erreurs passées, Sion avait su le faire. Mais abandonner Mû en sachant parfaitement, depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, qu'il était fragile, le Grand Pope ne pouvait excuser cela. C'était trop lui demander.

Dohko soupira. Il décroisa ses bras, se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et s'avança vers le bureau. Il se mit derrière Sion et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il posa ses tête sur l'épaule du Grand Pope et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sion se détendit et Dohko lui sourit en l'embrassant encore.

« Tout va s'arranger. Tout s'arrange toujours. Hum ? »

Sion se tourna vers lui et lui sourit pauvrement. Il se dégagea des bras de son amant et fit reculer sa chaise du bureau. Dohko vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le Grand Pope le serra contre lui, sa tête posée contre son torse. Dohko l'entoura de ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte. Il voulait le calmer, le rassurer. Il savait à quel point Sion tenait à ses deux disciples. Tuer Saga aurait été la seule chose qui lui aurait fait du bien et qu'il aurait regretté à vie.

♣ 众 ♣ 众 ♣ 众 ♣ 众 ♣ 众 ♣ 众 ♣

Aioros arrivait au cinquième temple. Par un passage secret, il pénétra dans les appartement du chevalier du Lion. Il marcha avec lenteur dans le couloir, ne souhaitant pas voir le chevalier du Lion, peut désireux à subir la même chose que depuis plusieurs jours. C'était la routine, c'était pareil tous les jours. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas, il en avait marre, il était lasse. Il entendit des voix il supposa que son frère se disputait avec quelqu'un, Milo sans doute.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la poignée de la porte du salon, Milo l'ouvrit d'un coup et percuta Aioros. Il le regarda, surpris, et s'enfuis en courant, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Aioros soupira mais ne dit rien et rentra dans la pièce. Aiolia, les mains dans les poches, regardait par la fenêtre. Presque tous les meubles de la pièce étaient cassés. Seuls le canapé et un fauteuil subsistaient. La télévision, le meuble la soutenant, la table basse et le buffet avaient déjà rendu l'âme. Le brun marcha jusqu'au chevalier et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant par de sa présence.

« Va-t-en. »

Aioros ne répondit rien et tenta de retourner son frère pour le regarder. Aiolia tournait la tête. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir son aîné si souriant d'habitude avec cet air si indifférent sur le visage, avec ces yeux tristes. Pourtant, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il finit par se retourner et croisa les yeux froids de son frère.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur les joues du jeune homme et il sauta au cou d'Aioros. Celui-ci mit du temps à renfermer ses bras autour de sa taille. Aiolia se mit à sangloter, son corps tremblant de toute part. Le voir dans cet état ne lui faisait plus d'effet. Combien de fois avait-il recueillit son cadet en larmes après une chaude dispute avec Milo ? Il avait cessé de compter.

« Aio…ros… Je… Je veux… pas… qu'il meu… meure…

- Il ne va pas mourir.

- Si… Mû… Il va… mourir… Je… veux pas… Je l'ai… l'aime… moi… Saga… Il n'en… n'en a rien… à foutre… Ce… salaud… »

Aiolia ne dit plus rien. Aioros ne dit rien. Comme toujours, il se contenta d'écouter les pleurs de son frère, contre lui, attendant qu'il se calme, comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines.

۞ ♂ ۞ ♂ ۞ ♂ ۞ ♂ ۞ ♂ ۞ ♂ ۞

Milo courait dans les escaliers, les montant quatre à quatre à une vitesse folle. Il ne rencontrait personne et s'en souciait guère. Il traversait les temples sans s'arrêter, il stoppa sa course juste en arrivant à celui du Verseau. Il rentra chez son propriétaire et rentra comme une brute dans le salon.

« J'en ai marre !! » S'écria-t-il en articulant chacun syllabe.

Camus et Aphrodite, qui buvaient leur café, ne furent pas tellement étonnés de l'excès soudain de colère du chevalier. Ils en connaissaient très bien la raison mais prirent tout de même la peine de lui poser la question, histoire qu'il vide son sac.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demanda Camus.

- Il me soule, Aiolia ! On dirait que c'est de ma faute si Mû l'aime pas ! J'y suis pour rien s'il aime Saga et pas lui !

- Aiolia a dû mal à s'y faire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit Aphrodite. Aucune fille ne lui a résisté, jusqu'à présent, alors maintenant que Mû ne veut pas de lui, il en veut à la Terre entière.

- Surtout que Mû déprime à mort depuis le départ de Saga, continua le français.

- S'il l'avait devant lui, Aiolia le tuerai, dit Aphrodite.

- Eh bah moi aussi, tiens ! J'en ai raz-le-cul de cette histoire ! Mû déprime, Lys se rend malade, Aioros subit sans rien dire, Aiolia s'énerve sur tout le monde et ainsi de suite ! Tout le monde est mal, personne n'est bien ! Et Saga se la coule douce avec son mec. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que si Kanon l'avait en fasse de lui, il le détruirait direct !

- C'est clair, approuva Aphrodite. Un jour, il va bien aller lui sonner les cloches, quand il ne supportera plus de voir sa meilleure amie réduite à l'état de zombie.

- Personne ne le supporte, dit Camus. Mû devient taré. Il perd complètement la raison. Il ne supporte personne et se met parfois à gueuler comme un malade. Je l'entends, parfois, quand je passe. Lys lui donne un coup dans le ventre et il se calme tout de suite. Tiens ! Pour tout dire ! Le cosmos, c'est du chinois pour lui !

- Il ne peut pas résister face à sa sœur, c'est clair, fit le suédois. Si seulement Saga pouvait revenir…

- Ah nan, compte pas là-dessus, dit Milo. Il est aux anges avec son mec, et vu où il s'est tiré, c'est pas pour revenir ici.

- La Russie, c'est pas le bout du monde, répliqua Aphrodite.

- C'est à perpette, oui !

- Je comprends pas pourquoi Mû déprime à ce point. C'est qu'un homme, après tout ! S'exclama Camus.

- Ça me rassure vachement ! Fit Milo.

- Camus est fou de toi, il risque pas de te quitter, sourit Aphro'.

- Là, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Si tu me quittais, je ne déprimerais pas comme ça. Enfin…

- Tu ne deviendrais pas fou, finit le suédois.

- Voilà. Je m'y ferais. Mais lui, non. J'accepte qu'il soit fragile, mais à ce point.

- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas fou amoureux de quelqu'un au point de pouvoir crever pour lui, répliqua Milo.

- Tu crois que c'est ça ?

- Sûrement. Mû nageait dans le bonheur quand il vivait avec Saga, dit Aphrodite. Je croyais que ça durerait longtemps… Saga a eu du mal à se réhabituer à la vie et Mû a toujours été là. Et il l'a quitté du jour au lendemain.

- Saga est plus âgé. Huit ans de différence, ce n'est pas rien.

- C'est pas une excuse ! S'exclama le grec.

- C'est vrai ! Approuva Aphrodite.

- On devrait demander à quelqu'un d'aller parler à Saga, proposa le français.

- Mais qui ? Demanda Aphrodite. Personne ne peut le voir en peinture. Et Kanon lui poserai les questions après l'avoir tué.

- Il suffit de convaincre Shaka de surveiller Mû, Shura ne dormir quelque temps chez Aioros pour ne pas qu'il chute et Lys pourrait y aller, répondit Camus. Kiki pourrait l'accompagner, ça lui ferait du bien de respirer un autre air.

- Tu as raison ! Camus, tu es trop intelligent ! S'exclama Milo en venant se blottir contre son amant et l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je vais m'occuper de Shaka, proposa Aphrodite. Toi, tu vas voir Shura. Et toi, Camus, va voir Sion.

- Aucun problème.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Fit Milo.

- Le déluge, tiens ! »

Aphrodite sourit et courut pour sortir et aller parler à Shaka de leur idée. Camus et Milo s'embrassèrent avant d'aller accomplir leur mission.

۩ ೡ ۩ ೡ ۩ ೡ ۩ ೡ ۩ ೡ ۩ ೡ ۩

Les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, les bras croisés, Lys écoutait le bruit du micro-onde qui tournait. Elle ne bougeait pas, étudiant tout les bruits qu'elle entendait, guettant la moindre réaction de son frère qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon. Longtemps, elle l'avait gardé contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux, dans un silence lourd.

Des larmes avaient coulé de temps à autre sur ses joues pales, sûrement à des souvenirs heureux qu'ils se remémorait. Lys ne lui posait aucune question. Elle connaissait son mal, elle savait où il se trouvait et comment le guérir. Elle essayait d'être ce médicament comme elle l'avait été à la mort de Sion, quand ils étaient jeunes. Mais Sion n'était pas Saga. Mû aimait Saga à en crever. Et lentement, instant après instant, il mourrait sur ce canapé de cuir brun.

L'appareil sonna. Lys ouvrit les yeux et récupéra l'assiette sans se soucier de sa chaleur qui lui brûla les mains. Elle prit deux couverts et marcha jusqu'au salon. Mû s'était allongé sur le canapé, le regard vague. Il semblait ailleurs, plongé dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs. Il ne regarda la jeune femme blonde quand elle entra, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était là. Elle s'avança sans dire un mot et posa l'assiette et les couverts sur la table basse. Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé, sur l'espace inoccupé par le corps du chevalier. Elle passa sa main dans les fins cheveux mauves.

« Mû… Il faut manger… » Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne répondit rien, ne réagit pas. Elle s'allongea légèrement sur lui et caressa les cheveux fins de son frère, essayant de le tirer doucement de sa rêverie. Elle y allait doucement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse une crise. Elle préférait qu'il reste calme, comme d'habitude. C'était plus sain pour lui.

« P'tit frère… Viens manger…

- Il me manque… »

Sa voix était fatiguée et ses mots soufflés. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Il se mit à sangloter. Lys attendit qu'il daigne se tourner vers elle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la rejette. Sinon, il se sentirait plus mal encore. Le temps. Il avait besoin de temps.

♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣

« De quoi ? »

Shura regardait avec une interrogation apparente les deux phénomènes qui étaient devant lui. Shaka était dans la même situation, se demandant ce qui était passé dans la têtes de ces deux rigolos.

« Il faut aller voir Saga ! Déclara Milo.

- Sans doute, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? Demanda Shaka.

- Si tu t'occupes de Mû et si Shura dort chez Aioros, Lys peut aller le voir, expliqua Aphrodite. Son don de persuasion est connu. Elle saura nous le ramener !

- Attends attends, là… Doucement, Aphro', fit Shura. En quoi amener cet abruti ici arrangera-t-il nos affaires ?

- Il pourrait parler à Mû, répondit le suédois. Sois il se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait et se remet avec lui, sois il lui fait comprendre qu'il doit oublier et passer à autre chose. Dans les deux cas, ça arrangera forcément le cas de Mû. Lys n'arrive pas à le convaincre de laisser tomber. Alors c'est à Saga de le faire.

- Moi, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à garder Mû, dit l'hindou.

- Shaka, tu es un ange ! S'exclama Aphrodite en sortant littéralement au cou du blond.

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir chez Aioros, mais Angelo va me piquer sa crise.

- Mais Aioros n'a de yeux que pour Lys ! S'exclama Milo.

- Même. Il est comme ça. Mais bon, je vais quand même aller dormir chez lui. Ça ne me dit rien de le retrouver les veines ouvertes par manque d'amour. Mais qui va accompagner Lys ? Elle va pas y aller seule, quand même.

- Kiki va l'accompagner. Il s'agit de la vie de son maître adoré, alors il va bien la suivre sans broncher, dit Aphrodite. Ça lui fera du bien de changer d'air.

- Et s'il lui prend l'envie subite de lui envoyer toutes les insultes qu'il connaît dans sa gueule ? Il en entend pas mal, ces derniers temps, s'inquiéta Shura.

- Il va bien se retenir devant Lys.

- Mouais… J'y crois pas trop à ça, dit Shaka, hésitant.

- On va pas chipoter pour ça. Si Kiki le fait, il aura bien raison ! Saga ne mérite que ça, assura le grec.

- Espérons seulement qu'elle nous le ramène… Soupira Shaka.

- Oui, espérons… »

♀ இ ♀ இ ♀ இ ♀ இ ♀ இ♀ இ ♀

Mû dormait dans son lit. Son visage était doux, serein. Seule sa pâleur montrait qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé. Sa maigreur aussi. Il ne mangeait pas grand-chose, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Lys le forçait à manger et seulement quand il le pouvait. Elle avait dû attendre avant de le nourrir, ce midi-là. Il pleurait et il fallait qu'il se calme.

Lys n'avait pas besoin de se l'avouer, mais elle craignait les crises de son frère. Voir la folie dans ses yeux écarquillés la blessait. Il voulait tout casser, il criait même. Lys mettait du temps à le calmer. Elle savait qu'il ne savait pas se défendre, qu'il ne connaissait plus la signification du mot « cosmos ». Le frapper lui paraissait comme une traîtrise même si elle savait que c'était nécessaire à son rétablissement. Elle avait peur. Peur de son frère et pour son frère.

Assise sur le lit près de lui, elle lui caressait avec tendresse ses longs cheveux. Il était dix-huit heures passées, la journée était finie. Shaka allait prendre le relais. Il passerait le soir pour voir si tout allait bien et il poserait une barrière autour de la chambre pour ne pas qu'il en sorte.

Lys avait la flemme de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait envie de dormir et de tout oublier. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle allait rentrer, manger un peu, se réfugier dans les bras d'Aioros puis elle irait se coucher, toujours dans ses bras. Elle ne les quitterait que le lendemain matin pour recommencer une journée vide et identique à celle-ci.

Elle se leva du lit, embrassa le front de Mû et sortit. Le soleil se couchait, signe que la nuit arrivait. Elle monta les escaliers de pierre en prenant son temps. Elle se sentait trop lourde pour se dépêcher. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle fut étonnée d'entendre des voix. Elle rentra dans le salon et y vit Shura qui discutait avec Aioros. Kiki était là, lui aussi. En la voyant entrer, il courut vers elle en souriant et l'appelant. Avec un bien pauvre sourire, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle interrogea l'espagnol du regard.

« Bonsoir, Lys.

- Bonsoir.

- Écoute… On a discuté avec les autres et on a décidé d'aller chercher Saga, en Russie.

- Comment ? Fit-elle, surprise.

- Shaka s'occupera de Mû. Tu iras…

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour que Saga parle à Mû. Il faut qu'ils parlent ensemble. Si Saga le résonne, peut-être que Mû ira mieux après. Ça coûte rien de tenter le coup et on arrivera bien à garder ton frère en vie quelques jours.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Tu as un don pour convaincre les gens.

- Mais encore ?

- Quand il te verra, il comprendra dans qu'elle état est Mû. Et puis c'est toi qui t'en occupe…

- J'irai seule ?

- Nan ! Je t'accompagne ! Répondit Kiki.

- Tu y vois un inconvénient ?

- Aucun. Je partirai alors demain. »

Shura ne tarda pas à partir. Quand il eut quitté le salon avec Kiki, Lys alla réclamer un câlin à son amant qui la serra contre lui. Il la berça un moment, la sentant se détendre peu à peu. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre ces bras protecteurs et aurait pu rester toujours là, contre le torse de celui qui l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ce salaud et son mec.

♂ ₪ ♂ ₪ ♂ ₪ ♂ ₪ ♂ ₪ ♂ ₪ ♂

« Saga ! Mon amour ! »

Ledit Saga s'arrêta net de marcher et se retourna. Un homme brun courait vers lui en lui faisant un sourire de dix kilomètres. L'homme soupira, très gêné qu'il l'appelle ainsi en plein milieu de la rue où marchaient pas mal de gens. Il commençait à s'y habituer, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas embarrassé quand on l'appelait ainsi en public. Le jeune homme lui sauta dessus et se colla à lui. Saga l'écarta de lui, de plus en plus gêné. Il devint écarlate quand il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

« Charles !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es encore gêné ? Y'a pas de honte à avoir, pourtant ! J'ai parlé en grec, en plus, dit-il, énervé.

- Même, je n'aime pas que tu m'embrasses comme ça en pleine rue.

- Tu n'étais pas si gêné quand c'était Mû qui t'embrassait.

- On était ensemble depuis un moment, c'est normal.

- Mouais… »

Charles le regarda d'un sale œil et Saga ne répliqua pas, ne jugeant pas cela important. Un peu vexé du silence de son amant, le russe lui prit la main et sourit le voyant rougir. Il aimait voir ce si puissant chevalier rougir et être gêné simplement parce qu'il lui prenait la main. Ils commencèrent à marcher pour rentrer chez eux.

La neige tombait en petits flocons et s'amassait sur les trottoirs, craquant sous leur pas. Saga se sentit mal-à-l'aise, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il eut cette sensation jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur immeuble. Soudain, il reçut un boule de neige derrière le crâne. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il en reçut une nouvelle à l'épaule, puis un peu partout. Elles étaient lancées avec force et contenaient même des cailloux.

« Mais qui est l'abruti qui s'amuse à ça ?! S'écria Charles.

- C'est moi que tu traites d'abruti, connard !! »

Le brun reçu alors une boule en pleine tête et Saga rigola, reconnaissant entre mille la voix enfantine de Kiki qui, furieux, regardait son compagnon. Quand il posa ses yeux sur lui, Saga cessa de rire, voyant que l'enfant était furieux contre lui aussi. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là mais ne formula pas sa question à haute voix, Charles s'en chargea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, sale gosse ?!

- Je suis venu voir Saga ! J'ai le droit, non ?!

- Mais oui, tu as le droit, répondit Saga. Veux-tu monter ?

- Beurk !

- Ou préfères-tu que je te prenne par la peau du cou comme un chiot ?

- Nan !

- Alors viens. »

Charles ne dit rien, même s'il ne voulait pas que l'enfant les suive. S'il était là, c'était qu'il y avait une raison et il voulait bien la connaître, même s'il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Mû. Lequel, il l'ignorait, mais il aurait préféré ne pas l'apprendre. Mais son couple avec Saga l'y obligeait bien.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'immeuble et montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement du grec. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et ils entrèrent. L'appartement était plutôt petit, mais suffisant pour deux personnes. Ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et leur manteau et allèrent dans le salon. Kiki s'assit dans un fauteuil, s'interdisant d'aller sur le canapé, étant toujours l'endroit où s'asseyaient Mû et Saga quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Saga remarqua bien que l'enfant avait toujours cet automatisme de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa gentiment Saga.

- Nan.

- Tu pourrais être plus poli ! S'exclama Charles.

- Laisse.

- Arrête ! Tu es trop gentil avec lui ! Protesta le russe.

- Je sais. Dis-moi, Kiki, tu es seul ?

- Nan.

- Avec qui es-tu ?

- Lys.

- Et qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici ?

- Bah te chercher, pardi !

- Ça, il n'en est pas question !! S'écria Charles.

- Charles, du calme, s'il te plait.

- Mais…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mû, il va pas bien.

- Je m'en doute.

- Nan, tu t'en doutes pas. Il déprime.

- J'y peux rien. Il doit se faire une raison et tourner la page.

- Mais c'est pas facile pour lui ! Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup !

- Moi aussi je… Moi aussi je l'ai aimé. Mais c'est fini, Kiki, dit Saga tristement.

- Forcément. Tu n'en as plus rien à foutre de lui.

- Tu es bien vulgaire ! S'exclama Charles.

- M'en fous. Saga, Mû il va pas bien du tout ! Faut que tu lui parles.

- Kiki…

- Lys aussi elle va pas bien ! Tu verras quand elle va arriver ! Il est comme elle !

- Comment ça « quand elle va arriver » ? Demanda Saga, effrayé à l'idée de revoir la sœur de son ex'.

- Je lui ai dit où tu habites télépathiquement, elle arrive.

- Sale gosse ! » S'exclama le russe.

On toqua à la porte. Saga voyait sa fin arriver. Il cria un « Entrez ! » et ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Ce qu'il virent les stupéfia. Lys était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait pour vêtements qu'un fin sous-pull noir et un jean tout aussi sombre, alors qu'eux portaient des pulls et pantalons épais.

La couleur obscure des vêtements tranchait avec la pâleur de son visage et de ses longs cheveux détachés qui tombaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle semblait froide tant son regard était vide et son visage dénué de toute émotion. Saga crut voir Mû à travers elle tant son visage était semblable à celui de son frère. Les mêmes yeux bleus, aussi. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Mû devant lui, ignorant les cheveux blonds. Son esprit les avait teins en mauve.

Elle cessa de le regarder et s'avança vers un fauteuil. Kiki descendit du sien et laissa sa place. Lys s'y assit et reporta son regard froid sur le grec.

« Bonjour, Saga, dit-elle sur un ton indifférent.

- Bonjour, Lys, fit-il sur le même ton.

- Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Bien, comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu vis le grand amour, dis-moi, dit-elle avec une légère ironie.

- Exactement, répondit-il en accentuant les syllabes.

- Alors tant mieux pour toi. Tu as l'amour de ta vie, tu vis dans un bel appartement et tu as une bonne profession. Tout est bien qui finis bien. Mais il se trouve que ce n'est pas mon cas.

- J'ai cru le comprendre. Mû déprime, c'est ça ?

- Le mot est faible. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Toi, sa sœur aînée, la grande Lys de Jamir, tu sais pas comment soulager ton si cher petit frère ? Fit Saga avec ironie.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si haute opinion de moi. Mais il se trouve que je ne sais pas comment soulager Mû. C'est pourquoi je suis venue. Je voudrais que tu viennes au sanctuaire et que tu parles avec lui.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je ne te demande pas de te remettre avec lui, simplement de bien lui faire comprendre qu'entre lui et toi, c'est fini. Qu'il n'y aura plus rien, qu'il arrête de penser à toi.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire ? Demanda Saga, plutôt étonné de la demande de la blonde.

- J'ai essayé. Plus d'une fois. Hier encore. Il ne m'écoute pas. Non… Il n'écoute pas, plutôt. Il n'entend plus rien. Il s'enferme en lui-même. Il va mourir, si ça continue. Tu comprends, Saga ?

- Oui, répondit-il, l'air inquiet.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. C'est mon frère, je l'aime. Toi aussi, je t'aime. Malgré ce que tu as fais, tu es toujours mon ami. Parle-lui, Saga. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Fais lui comprendre en douceur que c'est bel et bien fini. Que ça ne sert plus à rien de penser à toi, à vous…

- Je voudrais bien, Lys, mais…

- Saga, je t'en supplie… »

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris.

« Je t'en supplie, Saga… C'est… C'est mon frère… Je te protègerai, personne ne te fera de mal, si c'est de ça que tu as peur. Je serais là. Mais s'il te plait, va le voir. Ramène-le moi vivant…

- Non, Lys.

- Mais…

- J'ai dis non. Non, c'est non. »

Saga se retourna, ne supportant pas le regard implorant de Lys. Surtout ses yeux. En quelques instants, ils venaient de reprendre vie. Elle le suppliait. Combien de personnes Lys avait-elle déjà suppliées ? Bien peu. Mais Saga ne voulait pas y aller. Tous les revoir, et surtout Mû, c'était trop lui demander. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de l'entendre, de…

Il guetta la voix de la jeune femme. Il la connaissait, elle n'abandonnait pas comme ça. C'était de la vie de son frère qu'il s'agissait, elle était toujours d'attaque pour lui. Pourtant, c'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui se lève du fauteuil qu'il entendit. Il se tourna vers elle sans afficher sa surprise.

« Bon. Bah tant pis. Je vais me débrouiller. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de ne pas écouter Shura. Allez, Kiki, on s'en va. »

Elle prit la main de l'enfant. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Kiki tourna la tête et leur lança un regard noir plein de haine et de mépris. La porte s'ouvrit. Elle se referma. Saga se sentit suffoquer et s'assit sur le canapé. Inconsciemment, il attendit que deux bras viennent entourer ses épaules. Deux bras vinrent, mais il les rejeta. Ce n'était pas ceux qu'il attendait. Ce n'était pas ce parfum qu'il voulait sentir.

Lys et Kiki descendirent les marches des escaliers sans un mot. L'enfant regardait son aînée avec inquiétude. Elle restait droite et froide. Mais soudain, elle trébucha. Elle tomba jusqu'en bas des escaliers, entraînant Kiki avec elle. Mais il put se rattraper, contrairement à elle qui saigna bientôt du front. Elle se redressa. Et il vit qu'elle pleurait.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues trop pâles. Ses lèvres étaient entrouverte, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, comme si elle voulait crier. Mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Seules les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, glissèrent dans son cou. Elle fut prise par les sanglots et elle se reposa contre le mur, toujours par terre. La douleur lui serrait le cœur et la gorge. Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Le « non » de Saga résonnait dans sa tête. Elle voyait Mû pleurer, elle l'entendit crier, elle le sentait souffrir. Elle tremblait violemment. Le goût du sang commençait à envahir sa bouche. Elle s'était coupée la langue. Elle eut des envies. Des envies bien familières. Des envies de meurtres.

Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et se cacha le visage, sentant la folie l'envahir peu à peu. Kiki ne pleurait pas. Il restait à genoux devant elle, seul témoin de ses larmes et son aura meurtrière.

♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣

Cela faisait deux jours que Lys était venue leur rendre visite. Saga avait dû mal à rester concentré bien longtemps. Il songeait à Lys. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sentit quelque chose d'étrange, peu de temps après qu'elle soit partie avec Kiki. L'enfant, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, lui manquait. Mais il ne pouvait retourner là-bas. Il avait choisit sa vie. Il savait que tout le monde le détestait. Il suffisait de voir Lys pour le deviner.

D'ailleurs, la voir lui avait foutu un coup. Elle était si blanche… Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et celle vision le torturait. Il avait peur. Peur pour Mû. Il n'osait pas s'imaginer son état mais il avait refusé, craignant de revoir son doux visage. Comment réagirait-il ? Il n'en savait rien. Rien du tout.

Il posa son stylo et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir de suite.

« Je retourne au sanctuaire. »

Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine où il trouva Charles.

« Charles ! Je retourne au sanctuaire.

- QUOI ?!

- Je vais voir Mû. J'ai besoin de le voir.

- Mais, Saga…

- Tu viens ou tu ne viens pas, c'est comme tu veux. »

Saga repartit aussi sec et prit le téléphone pour appeler Sion. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il pouvait venir. C'était l'après-midi, ni lui ni Charles ne travaillaient. Celui-ci décida d'accompagner Saga, ne voulant pas qu'on lui pique son petit ami. Il les téléporta.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent littéralement assommé par l'ardant soleil. Ils n'étaient plus tellement habitués à genre de temps. Mais malgré cela, ils marchèrent vers le chemin des douze maisons zodiacales. Ils virent, au loin, l'identique de Saga. Celui-ci craint pour sa vie quand il vit que son frère l'avait aperçu et s'avançait vers lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Saga ne serait plus de ce monde. Kanon s'arrêta devant lui, le foudroyant du regard, un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Bravo. Tu dois être content. Non seulement tu as l'honneur de tuer Mû à petit feu, mais en plus tu te paies le luxe de faire craquer Lys. Génial. Bizarrement, j'ai envie de te tuer. Mais ce serait faire souffrir Mû. Et je ne veux pas rendre Lys plus mal qu'elle ne l'est. Je te hais, Saga. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un avant toi. Tu as même dépassé Lys, quand je la détestais après nos grosses engueulades. Félicitations. Peu de personnes ont déjà réussi à la battre. Mais tu as gagné. Tu as tout gagné. Et tout perdu aussi. »

Il cracha à ses pieds et repartit. Saga sentait les larmes affluer à ses yeux mais se retint de les verser. Charles voulut le réconforter mais le grec repartit aussitôt d'un pas rapide. Il avait envie de partir de là, comme si la terre était maudite et lui brûlait les pieds.

Quand ils arrivèrent au premier temple, ils virent Shura et Milo discuter. Ils remarquèrent les visiteurs, ces derniers eurent droit à leur regard meurtrier. Sans un mot, Saga monta les marches, suivit de très près par Charles qui ne voulait pas se faire tuer, car les regards noirs en disaient long sur leurs envies. Le grec les regarda avec courage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de s'en aller. Mais il était là et il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Je voudrais voir Mû.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui parler ? Tu en auras mis, du temps, dit Shura.

- Tu étais trop occupé à bécoter ton mec, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Milo en prononçant « mec » avec dégoût .

- Non, je travaillais, mentit Saga, de plus en plus blessé. Je peux le voir ?

- Je vais voir Lys. »

Shura disparut dans le passage, laissant Milo seul avec les deux autres. Charles avait très peur et voulait prendre le bras de Saga, mais Milo l'en dissuadait du regard, près à sauter sur eux si, par malheur, le russe s'approchait de l'ancien chevalier. Shura ne tarda pas à revenir, Lys à son bras. Saga fut encore effaré par sa pâleur, mais également par sa maigreur. Elle ne le regarda pas. Saga descendit alors les escaliers.

Plus il marchait, plus il se sentait s'enfoncer. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait trouver son ancien amant, ni ce qu'il ferait quand il serait en face de lui. Quand il arriva dans l'entrée, il avait l'impression qu'il rentrait chez lui. Tout était à la même place, la même impression réconfortante l'envahissait qu'il y a quelques semaines quand il vivait encore là. Il marcha vers le salon redécouvrant tout tant cela lui semblait si lointain et si proche à la fois. Il ouvrit la porte et n'entra pas.

Le salon était toujours le même. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place, la lumière était toujours la même, rien n'avait changé. Mais pourquoi l'atmosphère était-elle si… différente ? Pourquoi tout lui semblait-il si terne ? Il vit Mû recroquevillé sur le canapé. Lui-même semblait pale. Saga sentait diverses émotions l'envahir en le voyant. Il oublia son appréhension et s'avança vers lui. Il ne réagissait pas, ne semblait pas l'entendre, telle une statue. Saga s'accroupit devant lui.

« Mû… ? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps entier. Le jeune homme releva la tête. Saga fut horrifié en voyant son visage. Il était pâle, ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses yeux éclaircis. Des cernes bleutées les soulignaient. Aucune expression ne s'exprimait sur son visage, ses yeux étaient vides mais rougis par les larmes. Il semblait gelé et la première pensée cohérente qu'on pouvait avoir était de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, pour faire renaître des couleurs sur ses joues. Saga avait envie de pleurer. Il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, dans quel état il avait mis Mû en le quittant. Sa gorge se serra. Ses yeux lui piquèrent mais ses larmes n'eurent pas eu le temps de couler que celles de Mû roulaient sur ses joues.

« Saga… »

Sa voix était bizarre et faible. La tristesse, l'émotion envahit son visage et il sauta au cou du grec qui le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Il le trouvait léger et le sentait bien amaigri. Mû sanglotait, serrant avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait le cou de celui qu'il aimait, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'envole. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais il se retint de sangloter. Il passait sa main dans les cheveux de son ex compagnon, lui caressait le dos. Il voulait l'embrasser mais il se retint à temps. Il ne devait pas le faire. C'était fini entre eux, il le lui avait dis.

Mû était collé à Saga. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait bien, serein, complet. Il était rassuré entre ces bras protecteurs. Il sentait que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il oubliait tout. Son mal, sa folie, sa tristesse… Tout était parti, comme les souvenirs de ces quelques semaines passées à ne rien faire, constamment surveillé par Lys et Shaka. Son amour était là, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il était revenu, il avait eu raison de l'attendre.

Saga caressait les cheveux mauves d'un geste doux et s'osait pas se décoller du corps frais du Mû. Il n'y arrivait pas. Si Mû était rassuré, Saga se sentait tout aussi bien. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller mais rester là, dans cette position, dans cet endroit où il avait vécu un amour qu'ils pensaient durable. Mais il repensa à Charles qui l'attendait dehors. Il se dégagea alors de Mû à regret, celui-ci réagit en le sentant s'écarter. Mû le regarda sans comprendre, des questions affluant dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les poser.

« Saga…

- Mû, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme ça. Tu sais… Je t'ai beaucoup aimé… et ce n'est pas de ta faute si on s'est séparé. Pas du tout, c'est moi. Je… J'aime un autre homme. Vraiment, tu sais…

- Saga…

- C'est fini, Mû. Entre toi et moi, c'est fini. Faut… Faut que tu passes à autre chose. Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui saura te rendre heureux, que tu aimes vraiment. On n'a pas les même besoin, on a trop de différence d'âge. Huit ans, c'est pas rien…

- Mais…

- Je t'ai vraiment aimé, Mû. Tu es merveilleux, tu n'as aucun défaut. Mais il faut que tu tournes la page. Trouve quelqu'un… et considère moi comme un ami. Je serai toujours là pour t'aider, Mû. Mais oublie-moi. Déteste-moi si ça peux t'aider. Haïs-moi. Frappe-moi si tu veux. Je ne ferai rien, je le mérite.

- Non… Je peux pas… »

Mû baissa la tête.

« Je comprends. Va-t-en. »

Saga se leva et sortit le plus vite possible, à deux doigts de vomir.

♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠

Lys était inquiète. Saga était ressortit et était pâle. Inquiétude, tristesse… ? Elle semblait lire cela sur son visage. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Lys priait intérieurement pour que Mû aille mieux. Saga s'était téléporté avec Charles sans dire un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Suite à son départ, Lys était rentrée seule, inquiète pour son frère.

Elle le trouva sur le canapé. Il était assis normalement, il regardait ses genoux sans y accorder une grande importance. Lys s'avança et s'assit près de lui. Il semblait plus humain, plus présent. Mais étrange, aussi. Quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi, elle l'ignorait.

« Mû… ?

- C'est fini.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

- Saga et moi. C'est fini.

- Oui… Je sais… Il est reparti…

- Tu sais quoi, grande sœur ?

- Non.

- J'ai envie de mourir… »

Lys regarda Mû, interdite. Elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir plus grand et briller. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Son visage se crispait. Lys prit soudain peur et s'accroupit devant son frère. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vides. Quelque chose brillait encore dans ses prunelles. Et c'était la souffrance.

Tout venait de s'écrouler pour Mû. Tout s'effondrait de secondes en secondes. C'était terminé. Lui et Saga, c'était bel et bien terminé. Et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il l'aimait comme personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Mais, il ne l'aimait plus. C'était fini. Il l'avait oublié. Et Mû oubliait tout. Sa vie, son passé, son rôle, ses amis, son maître, son élève, sa sœur… Ses souvenirs heureux disparaissaient un à un. Son monde venait d'être détruit avec ses mots horribles.

_« Oublie-moi. »_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Sa raison se perdait. Sa folie apparaissait. Lys le maintint par les épaules, tentant par ce geste de cesser ses tremblements. La panique commençait à l'atteindre.

Soudain, Mû la repoussa violement par son cosmos. La jeune femme s'écrasa brutalement contre le mur. Le jeune homme se leva. Tout commença à léviter autour de lui. Il commença à tout casser. Ses poings brisaient tout sur son passage. Sa force n'était pas bien grande et il saignait à chaque coup. Il se mit à crier. La folie se lisait sur son visage, elle l'avait conquit. Il appela Saga. Il ne vint pas. Il l'appela encore. Rien ne vint. Rien n'allait venir. Mais sa folie lui dictait de continuer à crier.

Lys regardait son frère se détruire. Son sang coulait de ses poings, de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de sa tempe. Ses veines éclataient. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Toujours, Lys l'avait supporté sans rien dire. Elle le supportait et assommait son frère pour le calmer. Mais, elle ne put tenir. Saga l'avait fait craquer. Et là, elle craqua de nouveau. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sa vue se brouilla. La colère montait en elle. Son aura meurtrière aussi. Elle courut vers Mû en voulant le toucher mais il l'évita et la frappa dans le ventre. Alors elle cria. Elle cria sur son frère. Sa voix était aigue, on y entendait une détresse horrible.

« Mû, arrête !! Je t'en supplie, arrête !! »

Elle essayait de retenait ses poings, elle n'arrivait pas à le frapper. Peu à peu, il lui communiquait sa souffrance et son mal. Elle le ressentait elle aussi et luttait pour ne pas qu'il l'emporte.

« Mû !! Réveille-toi !! Je t'en prie, calme-toi !! »

Sa vue s'embrouillait, elle avait du mal à discerner la silhouette de Mû car une image se superposa à lui. Elle voyait Saga, son visage désolé. Elle entendait sa voix sans distinguer ce qu'il disait mais en comprenant pourtant le sens de ses paroles. La folie commençait à pénétrer en elle, Mû lui transmettait tous ses sentiments, essayant inconsciemment à lui faire comprendre.

Lys luttait contre cette folie qui l'avait déjà envahie autrefois. Elle luttait pour ne pas se faire emporter par elle. La colère l'envahissait de plus en plus. Les sentiments, les sons, les images l'embrouillaient complètement et, bientôt, elle ne supporta plus rien. Elle frappa.

♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣ ♂ ♣

Saga se réveilla en sursaut. Il respirait avec difficultés, la sueur perlait sur son front moite. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, tenant de se calmer. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, mais ne s'en souvenait pas exactement. Il en entendait encore les cris et voyait l'image floue de Lys tenant Mû dans ses bras, celui-ci inanimé. Il se souvenait que le sang avait giclé. Et les cris. C'est ça qui l'avait réveillé. Le genre de cris qu'on pousse quand on est désespéré.

Il se calma avec quelques difficultés. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva en chancelant, son envie de vomir se pointait de nouveau. Il marcha dans le noir jusqu'aux toilettes, comme il l'avait le matin même, quand ils étaient rentrés de Grèce. Saga avait des regrets, des remords. Il allait de conneries en conneries. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait fait son choix.

À genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, il vomissait le peu qu'il avait mangé au dîner. Charles était un mauvais cuisinier, il n'y avait pas à dire. Même Mû cuisinait mieux. Saga n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Toute la journée, il s'était remémoré ses paroles, son visage, son corps contre le sien, le bien-être qu'il avait ressentit quand il était serré contre lui. La nostalgie l'envahissait. C'était bon de se sentir aimé. Saga se sentait en manque. Charles était pourtant démonstratif. Mais lui montrait-il vraiment son amour comme il le souhaitait ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Et Mû lui manquait, chaque instant un peu plus.

« Mû… »

♠ ♂ ♠ ♂ ♠ ♂ ♠ ♂ ♠ ♂ ♠ ♂ ♠

« Nan mais là, c'est abusé !!!

- Kanon, calme-toi.

- Non, je peux pas me calmer !!! Vous avez vu dans quel état ils sont ?! Lys va clamser avant Mû !! Lui, il est redevenu humain, mais elle, elle est arrivé à son stade !! Y'en a-t-il un seul d'entre vous à qui elle ait parlé ?! »

Personne ne répondit.

« Non, elle ne parle plus à personne. Mû va crever dans pas longtemps et elle lui consacre tout son temps. Il ne mange presque plus et n'arrive plus à se lever seul ! Vous croyez que dormir ou passer son temps à la plage, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa sœur, c'est quelque chose de normal ?!

- On n'y peut rien, Kanon, dit Shaka.

- Mû ne va pas tenir bien longtemps sans Saga. Lys ne redeviendra elle-même qu'une fois qu'il sera mort, dit Camus.

- Voilà une jolie façon de parler d'eux, fit Sion qui était dans le même état que Kanon.

- Je vais le tuer, ce mec, affirma Aiolia, en colère.

- T'as pas intérêt ! S'exclama Angelo. Si tu le tues, on aura la belle Saori sur le dos qui nous demandera des comptes et je te vois bien lui expliquer la situation.

- Angelo n'a pas tort. Tout ça doit rester entre nous, dit Dohko.

- Mais on fait quoi, alors ? Demanda Aldébaran.

- On attend, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire, répondit Aioros.

- Je refuse de laisser Mû mourir ! S'écria Aiolia.

- Ce n'est pas de toi qu'il a besoin mais de Saga, rétorqua Aphrodite. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'amener Saga ici…

- Si on l'avait pas fait, on l'aurait tous regretté un jour ou l'autre, dit Camus.

- Donc on va laisser Mû mourir et Lys déprimer, c'est ça ? C'est du joli, fit Kanon.

- Tu as une meilleure solution ? Demanda Shura.

- Moi, j'irai bien aller le chercher encore une fois et lui faire avouer qu'il est fou de Mû mais n'ose pas le lui dire.

- Tu es con, Kanon, soupira Shura.

- Je connais Saga, je sais qu'il s'en veut. Je suis sûr qu'il aime toujours Mû, au fond. Mais il a sans doute voulu changer un peu d'air, et donc d'amant. Il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le voir ?! S'écria Sion.

- Rien, seulement si je l'ai devant moi, j'aurais envie de l'étriper, idem pour l'autre con. Je peux pas y aller, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Merde…

- C'est une question complètement hors sujet, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Kiki ? » Demanda Aphrodite.

♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠

Ça faisait une semaine que Saga avait parlé à Mû. Et une semaine qu'il avait des difficultés pas croyables pour se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne cessait de penser à Mû, se demandant comment il allait, s'il avait bien compris le message. Mais d'un autre côté, il craignait qu'il trouve quelqu'un. Comment réagirait-il s'il voyait son ancien amant dans les bras d'un autre ? Que ferait-il s'il le voyait lui accorder toutes les petites attentions auxquelles il avait droit autrefois ? C'était égoïste de sa part, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être possessif. Mais il accepterait, si Mû avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait droit au bonheur.

Il marchait dans la rue, Charles à son bras. Il était tellement maussade qu'il n'avait fait aucun geste de rejet quand le russe lui avait pris le bras. Celui-ci était jaloux. Il savait très bien que Saga pensait à Mû. Il était là, lui, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Saga ne lui portait pas l'attention qu'il destinait avant au tibétain.

C'était vrai que Saga l'avait prévenu, que c'était histoire de changer d'air. Mais malgré la distance, il n'avait jamais oublié le chevalier du Bélier. Charles, qui connaissait l'existence du sanctuaire, y avait passé un séjour, invité par Saori. Et c'est là qu'il les avaient connu. Il se souvenait du visage doux de Saga, de son expression quand Mû l'embrassait ou lui prenait la main.

Lui, il n'avait jamais eu le droit à cela. Saga, même dans la rue, n'avait jamais été gêné par les actes de son amant, même les plus embarrassants. Charles avait toujours reçu ce rejet. Cette gêne l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était jaloux de Mû. Il l'avait toujours été.

Ils arrivèrent devant leur bâtiment. Saga sembla se réveiller quand, à l'entrée, ils virent Kiki recroquevillé contre un mur, dans la neige. Il regarda Saga sans oser lui parler, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

« Tu veux entrer ? »

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête et se leva. Il rentrèrent bientôt dans l'appartement et se dévêtirent et se déchaussèrent. Kiki alla s'asseoir dans fauteuil et se blottit dedans pour se réchauffer. Saga pressentait quelque chose et il était inquiet. Surtout que Kiki était pâle et ses lèvres violacées, et cela à cause du froid. Il devait attendre depuis un bon moment. Saga prit une couverture et l'enveloppa sans un mot sous le regard mécontent de son amant.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Un chocolat chaud ? Ça te fera du bien.

- D'accord. »

Saga s'empressa d'aller le lui préparer dans la cuisine. Charles le suivit et le regarda faire.

« Tu vas retourner au sanctuaire ?

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, je verrais bien.

- Moi, je t'aime, et je ne te laisserais pas partir. »

Charles sortit de la pièce pour aller dans le salon pour allumer la télévision. Saga ne tarda pas à arriver avec une tasse fumante qu'il donna à Kiki qui lui sourit pour le remercier. Ça réchauffait le cœur de Saga de le voir ainsi.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant par terre.

- Je voulais te voir, répondit l'enfant en buvant une gorgée.

- Pourquoi ? Mû ne va pas bien, c'est ça.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il s'est arrangé, il a un peu plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais il ne mange presque plus et ne fais que dormir. Il va mourir, de toute façon.

- Mon dieu…

- C'est pas de ta faute. Mû, il t'aime trop, c'est tout. Il peut pas vivre sans toi.

- Oh, je te vois venir, toi ! S'exclama Charles. Tu veux que Saga se remette avec Mû, c'est ça ?

- Charles !!

- M'en fous. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent avec surprise l'enfant. Kiki but une nouvelle gorgée et regarda sa tasse, se brûlant les doigts sur la porcelaine trop chaude.

« Mû, il t'aime toujours, mais toi, tu l'aimes plus. Il le sait bien, maintenant. Moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il meurt. Comme ça, il arrêtera de se faire du mal et Lys pourra respirer. En fait, on attend tous que ça. Plus personne n'espère. Plus personne ne veut te tuer, non plus. Ils auraient Saori sur le dos et ne veulent pas faire de tort à Mû en racontant ce qui s'est passé. J'ai entendu Angelo et Shura le dire.

- Et tu es venu avec qui ? Demanda le russe en imaginant bien Lys rappliquer.

- Tout seul. Personne ne sait que je suis ici.

- Comment ? S'étonna Saga.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu ? Questionna Charles.

- Je sais pas. J'en ai marre. Je veux plus voir personne. »

Kiki se refrogna et but sa tasse. Saga se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il proposa à l'enfant de dormir chez eux, ce qu'il accepta.

♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠

« Mais où peut-il bien être ?! C'est pas possible de pouvoir se volatiliser comme ça !! S'exclama Milo. On l'a cherché partout ! Où peut-il bien être ?!

- Ça devient vraiment inquiétant, là, dit Shaka.

- Il est chez Saga, si ça se trouve, pensa tout haut Aphrodite.

- Je vais l'appeler, on sait jamais, annonça Shura en s'approchant du combiné.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être aller faire là-bas ?! Sérieux, il fait froid, c'est moche et y'a Saga et l'autre con ! Je comprendrai jamais la logique des gosses », soupira le chevalier du Scorpion.

Shura, qui connaissait le numéro de portable de l'ancien chevalier par cœur, le composa. Il entendit sonner, puis une voix se fit entendre.

« Allo ?

- Saga ? C'est Shura.

- Ah…

- Est-ce que Kiki est là ?

- Heu… Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dis-lui de revenir immédiatement au sanctuaire. »

Saga fit la commission.

« Il ne veut pas.

- Merde…

- Je peux le garder à la maison, y'a pas de problème.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il ne veux voir personne. C'est-ce qu'il m'a dit.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Shura !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Mû va si mal que ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Reste loin de lui et de nous, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Salut. »

Il raccrocha.

₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪ ♠ ₪

« Saga !!! »

Charles éjacula. Saga retomba sur lui et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il se sépara de son amant et s'effondra de nouveau sur le côté. Charles se tourna vers lui, sourit et s'endormit. Saga le regarda un long moment, l'incompréhension envahissant son esprit. Il écoutait la respiration régulière du russe en se posant des questions. Charles voulait lui changer les idées et était, apparemment, en manque d'affection. Alors ils avaient couché ensemble.

Mais bizarrement, Saga n'avait pas été excité et avait l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était sale. Il n'avait pas envie de Charles. Il était violent et aimait quand on était brutal, durant l'acte. Mais Saga ne voulait pas de brutalité mais plutôt… de l'amour. Il voulait faire l'amour, pas baiser. Mais il n'avait pas réussis. Comme toutes les autres fois, ils avaient baisé. Charles ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mais Saga, ça le perturbait. Surtout que c'était de Mû qu'il avait envie.

Il ferma les yeux, fatigué. Très mauvaise idée. Les images de Mû affluèrent à son esprit et il rouvrit les yeux tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne le devait pas. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il luttait vraiment pour, depuis que Kiki vivait chez eux, en fait. Le grec se leva, mis son peignoir et marcha jusqu'au salon. Il posa son regard sur le rouquin qui dormait sur le canapé, suçant son pouce. Il sourit, se souvenant qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait le recouvrir, Mû le lui retirait de la bouche. Mû… Encore et toujours lui.

Ses pas le menèrent à la bibliothèque. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la tranche des bouquins et en tira un gros. Il était bleu et lourd, c'était un album photo. Le leur. Le seul qu'il avait emporté quand il était partit. Il alla dans la cuisine et alluma la lumière. Il s'assit sur une chaise et l'ouvrit. Il les vit. Lui et Mû. Il regarda les photos une à une.

Certaines montraient les autres, leurs amis. Lys avec Aioros quand elle était encore souriante et joyeuse. Kanon avec la blonde, sa meilleure amie qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Et les autres. Tous. Mais surtout, lui et Mû. À cet époque, il était souriant, bien portant et terriblement mignon. Aphrodite, Angelo et Milo avaient le béguin pour lui, mais c'était Saga qu'il avait choisi. Ils s'étaient tous résignés et s'étaient trouvé quelqu'un.

Saga tournait les pages. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, sa vue se brouillait. Sa gorge se serrait, aussi. Finalement, il tomba sur une photo qui le fit craquer. C'était Kanon qui l'avait prise. Lui et Mû s'embrassaient sur la bouche. Kanon et Lys avaient ris. Mais Saga ne riait pas. Il pleurait, maintenant.

Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur les feuilles de plastique qui protégeaient les photos. Saga croisa les bras sur le livre et réfugia sa tête à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux, laissant toute sorte d'images affluer à son esprit. Il le voyait, entendait sa voix. Il se mit à sangloter. Il regrettait. Les remords l'assommaient. Il était las de mentir. Il en avait marre de cette vie si vide. Il n'avait aucun but, aucune chaleur, tout était froid. Charles ne lui apportait pas ce qu'il réclamait. Charles ne voyait pas ce qu'il n'osait pas lui montrer. Mû voyait tout tout le temps.

« Mû… »

Il avait voulu du changement. La routine, il en était las. Les habitudes l'ennuyaient. Maintenant, c'était Mû qui lui manquait. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Tout, sans exceptions. Le changement pouvait avoir du bon, mais dans son cas, il avait détruis celui qu'il aimait vraiment et l'avait aveuglé au point de ne plus différencier « amour » et « tendresse ». Il aimait Mû. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Et ce n'était qu'une fois perdu qu'il le compris vraiment.

« Saga ? »

Celui-ci releva la tête. Kiki le regardait sans comprendre pourquoi il pleurait.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que je ne suis qu'un salaud.

- Ça, je sais. Mais t'es comme ça, on n'y peut rien.

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- Où ?

- Au sanctuaire. »

♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠

« Pourquoi tu m'as prévenu avant ?!

- J'ai zappé, c'est tout.

- Cette visite au sanctuaire ne te réussit vraiment pas.

- Je sais. Dépêche-toi de te partir travailler.

- Pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas embrassé !

- Mais laisse Saga tranquille ! Il se douche !

- Toi, tais-toi ! Bon, bah, je te laisse, Saga…

- C'est ça, à plus ! »

Charles lança un regard noir à Kiki et partit. Une fois la porte claquée, le rouquin tapa.

« Il est parti ! Grouille-toi, je veux me laver aussi et j'ai faim !

- Mû te gâte vraiment trop.

- Nan ! C'est toi qui me gâte pas assez !

- Oh, écoute ! Attends moi dans la cuisine ! »

Kiki ne put qu'obéir. Il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur depuis que Saga lui avait annoncé qu'il irait voir Mû au sanctuaire. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que lui annoncer qu'il allait se remettre avec son maître. Le grec avait trouvé une excuse à la con pour dire à Charles qu'il partait et s'était enfermé dans la douche pour ne pas l'embrasser.

La veille, il s'était lavé à l'eau bouillante, comme pour se laver de toute trace de ce qu'il avait fait avec le russe. Il savait qu'il allait encore jouer l'égoïste en le quittant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait vivre de nouveau avec Mû et ils s'étaient mis d'accord au début de leur relation.

Saga se dépêcha de se sécher et de s'habiller et laissa la place à Kiki. Il prépara du chocolat pour l'enfant et du café pour lui. Une fois prêt, ils fermèrent l'appartement à clé et ils se téléportèrent au sanctuaire. Comme la dernière fois, la chaleur sembla leur tomber dessus. Mais ils se dépêchèrent quand même d'aller au premier temple. Il était encore tôt et personne n'était dans la maison. Kiki resta dehors alors que Saga entrait.

Une fois encore, il ressentit une certaine nostalgie. Mais il courut presque pour entrer dans le salon dont il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Mû, qui était assis une fois encore sur le canapé, leva le tête. Il n'était plus aussi vide, aussi froid mais la résignation était bien le mot qui pouvait le caractériser. Ses yeux semblèrent s'allumer un moment, mais s'éteignirent aussitôt et il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir ce visage tant aimé.

Saga s'avança après avoir fermé la porte et s'assit à côté de lui. Il le regarda un moment, le contemplant. Il avait envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras mais il semblait fragile et pouvait se briser à tout moment. Il avança sa main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Mû… Regarde-moi…

- Non.

- Tu me détestes ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Saga glissa sa main sur l'autre joue et tourna son visage vers lui. Mû ne pouvait tourner la tête. Il regardait son visage qui lui manquait tant. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et ses larmes fines coulèrent sur ses joues. Le grec approcha son visage et récupéra les gouttes salées entre ses lèvres.

Mû soupira en les sentant sur sa peau. Saga le regarda. Lentement, il s'avança et, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles gercées du tibétain. Le grec recula, attendant une réaction. Il n'y en eut pas. Alors il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, Mû osa entourer son cou de ses bras. Saga glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et ses bras autour de ses épaules et sa taille. Il le serra contre lui.

Le jeune homme se sentit revivre entre les bras protecteurs. Leur baiser dura, chacun y trouvant leur plaisir que Saga ne trouvait jamais avec Charles. Ils se séparèrent, un peu haletants. Le tibétain interrogeait Saga du regard.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Tu mens.

- Non, je t'aime.

- Tu aimes l'autre. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne m'aurais pas quitté.

- C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte de cette évidence ?

- Je ne l'admettais pas. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ? Tu l'aimais plus que moi ?

- Je voulais changer d'air, changer les habitudes, la routine. Et non, je ne l'aime pas plus que toi.

- Si, tu me l'as dis.

- J'ai été trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas reculer. Mais je t'aime.

- Et tu me tues. Lys aussi, tu la tues.

- Je te demande pardon. Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner.

- Vraiment ? Même te faire arracher un bras ?

- Oui, s'il le faut.

- Tu es bête.

- Je sais et je suis fier de l'être.

- Va-t-en et retrouve l'autre.

- Je reste ici. Plus jamais je ne partirai.

- Tu mens. Tu vas encore t'en aller quand tu en auras marre.

- Non. J'ai fais une des plus grosses erreurs de ma vie en partant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Tu mens. Tu ne peux pas le quitter.

- Si, je le ferai.

- Menteur.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois ?

- Embrasse-moi, d'abord. »

Saga le regarda avec surprise. Mû lui sourit timidement. Un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu depuis presque un mois. Saga sourit à son tour et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

« Maintenant, sers-moi fort dans tes bras, demanda-t-il.

- On va continuer ce jeu longtemps ? Questionna Saga en souriant.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu ne résistes plus et que tu passes aux choses sérieuses.

- Hein ?!

- Tu fais toujours comme ça. Tu m'embrasses, tu me serres fort, tu me câlines et tu finis par me coucher sur le canapé, cita-t-il.

- Mû… Fit le grec en rougissant.

- Je te connais, Saga.

- Trop bien, à mon avis.

- Peut-être.

- Je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et Saga le câlina un bon moment avant de l'allonger sur le canapé pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣ ♠ ♣

Saga raccrocha le combiné. La discussion était close, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Charles l'avait supplié de revenir en Russie et de ne pas le laisser tomber. Il s'étaient disputés, le brun lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait, Saga lui avait reproché son manque d'attention, Charles s'était plaint de absence d'affection, le chevalier avait dénoncé ses infidélités trop nombreuses. Tout était sorti. Ils avaient vidé leur sac. C'était fini entre eux. Charles allait espérer que Saga revienne. Celui-ci l'oublierait. Personne ne viendrait le chercher, Charles passerait à autre chose.

Le grec soupira. Tout était fini, il était revenu chez lui, il avait retrouvé l'homme de sa vie. Tout était bien qui finit bien. Kiki lui avait dit télépathiquement que Lys était restée dormir chez elle et que tout le monde avait promis de ne lui faire aucun reproche, même son frère avait accepté. Kiki était retourné chez Saga récupérer ses affaires et avait tout emmené chez Kanon, dans le troisième temple.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il trouva Mû endormi, nu et uniquement recouvert d'un drap qui moulait son corps et lui montrait encore une fois comment il avait maigri. Saga retira son peignoir et s'assit sur le lit. Il se recouvra la moitié du corps du drap pour cacher sa nudité.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Le grec se tourna vers Mû. Il était réveillé et le regardait de ses beaux yeux bleus. Saga passa une main douce sur sa tête caressant les fins cheveux mauves.

« Je téléphonais.

- À qui ?

- À Charles.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Tu es inquiet ?

- Non ! Mais…

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu doutes encore de moi ?

- C'est pour lui que tu m'as quitté.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour toi que je suis revenu. J'ai simplement cassé, rien de plus. Kiki a déjà récupéré mes affaires.

- Il est adorable.

- Tu es plus mignon.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Ils se sourirent. Saga s'allongea et Mû vint se blottir contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent. Saga le serra contre lui. Il le câlina. Et ils recommencèrent. Les habitudes sont dures à perdre.

♣ ۝ ♠ ♠ ♪ ۞ இ 众 ۩ ♂ ₪ ೡ ♀

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
